The Dragon Riders Return
by cupcakeassassin921
Summary: 9 months after Edward left, the Volturi have an announcement and call all the vamps of the world together. Who do the Cullens see again but Bella? What's changed? Where's the girl Edward fell in love with? Edward/Bella no Eragon


**OK, this is a 1 shot until after Inheritance comes out, I was rereading The Inheritance Series when I had this idea. Reviewww**

SUMMARY: 9 months after Edward and the Cullens left Bella, the Volturi call all the vampires of the world to a meeting to discuss a very important discovery. What will he do when he sees her there? What happened to the girl he fell in love with? Edward/Bella no Eragon

CH.1:

As I dressed in my tux for the Volturi's presentation, I couldn't help but remember the last time I had worn one; when I took Bella to the prom in Forks. I choked on that memory, too painful. Gosh, I missed her so much. I was tempted to go back to her and beg her to take me back, but I promised I wouldn't interfere with her life again.

Shaking my head, I finished getting dressed and went to the lobby of our hotel. We were in the countryside of France, in the mountains. The Volturi had built a large Medieval-looking castle out here long ago for private use, and this was the first time they had used it for the public. Hundreds of vampires were arriving, and we knew some of them, but there were hundreds of nomads and other covens showing up.

We all were ushered into a large room with a huge stage taking up almost a fourth of the room. The lights suddenly went out and a spotlight appeared on Aro, Caius, and Marcus appeared in their robes on the stage.

"Fellow vampires: what you are here to witness today is going to change our whole world. Everything we thought about the world is wrong. People, we have captured an incredibly rare animal. It has a connection on a soul level with a human. They can communicate _with their thoughts!_ Without further ado, we, the Volturi brothers give you, a dragon." A shocked gasp ran through the crowd as the curtains shifted to reveal a beautiful sapphire blue dragon. It wasn't paying any attention to the crowd, though. Like mine, its eyes were focused on a human girl with dark brown hair; my Bella.

She looked a little different than usual, however, the ends of her ears were pointed like an elf's, and her eyes were slightly slanted. She looked more graceful than usual, even in stillness. She was staring back at the dragon with desperation in her eyes. I growled; Demetri and Felix were behind her, gripping both her arms. Aro smiled at her, and her gaze shifted to him in a fierce glare.

"Miss Swan, would you mind telling us the dragon's name?" I was confused. How would she know? Why would she care about anything besides the fact she was soon going to be eaten by the unnamed dragon? She shook her head. I noticed she carried herself differently, with an air that you would get from royalty, as though she was even more important than Aro, like he was beneath her. Aro sighed.

"Felix?" He said, and Felix grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the wall, cutting off her air supply. I almost jumped onto the stage and ripped her away from him, but Jasper held me back.

"Saphira." She wheezed. Her face had turned blue, and she dropped to the floor, hands cuffed behind her, coughing and gasping for air. The dragon growled and glared at Felix, who grabbed the back of Bella's shirt roughly and pulled her to her feet.

"Saphira," Aro said, rolling the word around. He reached out and touched Saphira. Bella looked enraged. Her hair lifted off her back, floating in the air, before she shouted.

"Brisingr!" She yelled, and Demetri and Felix exploded into flames. Everyone stared at her in shock. She ignored them, running towards Saphira, and she leaped onto the dragon's back.

"Jeirda." She said, and the handcuffs holding her hands together broke. She rubbed her wrists, and held on tightly as Saphira flamed the air in front of her, disintegrating Caius and 20 other vampires I didn't know. Then the dragon took flight, spreading 80 foot wings out before thrusting them downward. The dragon made a break for the large doors in the back of the auditorium. Bella held out her right hand, a strange silvery mark in the middle of her palm glowing, and she shouted,

"Thrysta!" The walls around the doors exploded and the dragon flew smoothly out of the low opening. By unspoken consent, my family and the Denali's turned and we ran after the dragon. She flew for hours in long, complex circular patterns, finally landing in a clearing in the middle of a forest. She nodded at us in acknowledgement when she saw us, and turned back to the dragon, running her hands over her winds, finding 4 day-old cuts and holes, and looking pissed off.

"Waise Heill." She whispered, and her hand resumed glowing. She passed it over the wings again, and whenever she passed an injury, it disappeared. When she was done, Bella collapsed against the dragon, who caught her with its muzzle at the last moment, before settling her in between her front paws and nudging her to wake her up.

Bella's eyes flew open, and she found the dragon's piercing blue eyes. She relaxed, and then turned to face us.

"Cullen family; lovely to see you again. However, I don't know your friends. I believe introductions are in order." She worded everything very carefully, commanding us to tell her who they were without appearing out front. Carlisle chuckled, and the Denali's glared at her.

"Bella, it's nice to see you again as well. These are the Denali's; Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen, and Elezear. What is the dragon's name?" He asked, gesturing to the dragon, who gave a hiss. Bella's eyes flashed.

"This is Saphira Bjartskular; last female dragon in existence and the last dragon opposing Galbatorix, the black king. She is royalty and her might far surpasses both your and my power, I who am connected to her and can draw upon her strength with her consent. So do not refer to her as though she is some animal; she is as intelligent as you or I." We all stared at her in shock, until Kate asked

"What are you talking about?" I stared at her beautiful face, memorizing it again, and her eyes looked at me as though they were doing the same.

"I guess you guys need to know the truth, even after what….Sorry; that should not be brought up at the present. Anyway, you may get comfortable, for my story is dark, and I don't want to stop." I stared at her as she fumbled through the saddle bags on the dragon, emerging with a half loaf of sourdough bread. She then pointed at the apple trees in the corner and one flew silently into her palm, and she took a huge bite, and swallowed half the bread. I walked over to her, and Saphira hissed at me.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten in four days." She said as she stuffed more of the apple into her mouth. I was so mad. Those Volturi hadn't fed her! I put my hand to her forehead, and she flinched away from me. I sighed, and she got up and pulled a flask out of the saddle bags. She unstoppered it and the scent of crushed pine needles and juniper berries and alcohol filled the air. She drank the concoction and threw her head back, gasping.

"Bella, are you ok?" I asked. Her eye's flashed and she glared at me.

"I'm fine, it's just the liquor." I frowned- drinking would be the furthest thing from good for her, starved as she was. I opened my mouth to say something, but she looked at me, and her glare told me not to say anything. She drank more, and I had to admit; she looked a lot better. Her face had some color to it, and she looked stronger. She went over to Saphira's forepaws, and sat down in between them. Saphira curled her neck behind Bella, resting it on the paw to Bella's left and staring at them with impressive sapphire eyes.

"Okay. Everything started a few months after….September. I was out in the forest, and suddenly there was an explosion that burned everything within a 20 foot radius. I ran towards where the noise came from, and in the middle of what was now a clearing, was a large bright blue stone that matched exactly the color of Saphira's scales. It was her egg. She hatched a couple days after I found it and took her home. I raised her in secret for 4 months, and it was incredible, until….the Ra'zac came. They tortured and killed Charlie to find me, because I was out flying with Saphira. I went after them. I didn't even stay for the funeral." She was crying by the end of this, tears rolling from her slanted eyes down her temples and into her soft brown waves. Esme and Alice went to hug her, but she held up a hand to stop them. Saphira blew a warm gust of air at her to comfort her, and she put her hand on Saphira before continuing.

"Along the way, we met a man named Brom. He was an irratable old hermit with a short temper, but he immediately knew that I was a Rider, and he traveled with me. We became friends. He taught me to swordfight and use magic, and we found where the Ra'zac hid. We got ready to ambush them, but, they attacked us. And they tore Brom away from me, just like Charlie. They were going to kill me too, but someone came and rescued Saphira and I. Murtagh, a guy about my age, had been hunting the Ra'zac as well. He traveled with me while I healed from my injuries from the Ra'zac. He accompanied me to the Varden, who are the resistance from Galbatorix's dark reign. Saphira and I found safe Have there for a few days, but then an army of Urgals attacked with a Shade , I killed him, but he left a huge scar from my right shoulder to my left hip. After the battle, we went to Ellesmera, the capitol of the Elves. We learned more magic, and I was transformed into a half elf-half human hybrid during the celebration of the Blood Oath, whitch created the Riders. My scar was healed, and Saphira and I traveled down to Sudra, to the Burning Plains, which was Death Valley. There was an intense battle, during which I found that Murtaugh, who had been captured and killed by Urgals, had in fact become a Dragon Rider. We battled, and he won, for I was tired from a full day of nonstop battle. He let me go instead of bringing me back to Urubaen, where Galbatorix lives. I traveled back to Farthen Dur, where the Varden had been hidden, and I helped elect the new Dwarf king, Orik. He is one of my good friends and one of the few I actually trust. Anyway, I traveled back to Ellesmera and continued my studies and aquired a new sword I dubbed 'Brisingr', and I went down to the Varden, and we loosed another seige on the town. The magicians Glabatorix had created a shade, and I helped Arya, the elven princess, slay him. Then Saphira and I went flying, and the Volturi ambushed us and took us captive. You know the rest."

Every one was silent and stared at her, not believing her. She glanced at us, then let out a laugh.

"You don't believe my tale, do you? I don't blame you. I would not have given it a second thought if I had heard it from another, rather than experienced the pain and sorrow that has haunted me since the day I turned 18." She looked at me as she said the last part, and Saphira hissed at me. Tanya came up behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder and glaring at Bella. She returned the gaze without flinching, and then asked in a regal voice,

"Do you wish me to prove it?" Tanya laughed and said rudely,

"If you think you can." Bella rolled her eyes and looked into Saphira's eyes.

"As you wish." She said, then she whispered a phrase in the strange language, and I felt myself falling.

Memories flashed before my eyes. My face; heartbreaking pain, over me, over Charlie, over Brom; A beautiful woman with pointed ears and a short stubby man. A woman with dark skin and a fierce demeanor, but a kinda and gentle and fair and wise aura. A blue sword, shining with heatless flames; horrible, cloaked creatures masked in death and darkness; a young man with brown hair and a sword, battling with Bella with smiles. A deep, profound connection with Saphira, connecting them until they were one.

The images abruptly stopped, and everyone gasped. Bella smirked, then she got up and dug through the saddle bags on Saphira, emerging with a small rough bedroll and a thin blanket. She drank a little more of the liquor, then turned to us.

"I will rest now. Good night." She kissed Saphira on her cheek, then spread the bedroll against the dragon's stomach, curled up under the blanket, and instantly fell asleep. Saphira spread a wing over her, shielding her from our sight, and proceeded to curl up and watch us.

Tanya was enraged.

"She has to have faked that! Maybe she used magic to force the dragon to obey her, and fabricated those memories. She's just a pathetic human girl!" I growled at her at the same time Saphira did, though hers was much more threatening. A conciousness invaded our minds, and a rough, feminine voice rang out.

_You have caused my Rider much pain. Be careful now where you trod. You are on thin ice. Bella might forgive you with time, but I will take much longer to convince._

Everyone stared at Saphira with shock.

"Saphira?" Carlisle asked.

_Yes, vampire? _She responded snarkily.

"What was she like when we left?" Alice spoke up. I shot her a glare. Saphira huffed and said,

_I will show you only because you should know the truth of your actions, Edward Masen._ More images flashed through our minds; Bella lifeless on the bed, Bella crying, Bella staring blankly into space. I hung my head, and the images changed. Bella, laughing as she flew on Saphira and they did two loops in the air, smiling as she dueled Murtaugh, singing and dancing with the Elves, drinking with the dwarfs, smiling as she spoke to the Varden. Saphira stopped the images and said

_She was happy again, before this mess with you blood-drinkers. If you stay in her life, you had better not disrupt her joy, and not interfere when our hour of darkness begins, and we or Galbatorix and Shruikan dies._

**TaDa! Hope u liked it! Reviewwwwwww **

**;p Maggs**


End file.
